


【Harry×Draco】春意

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY※短篇完結
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【Harry×Draco】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883767
Kudos: 2





	【Harry×Draco】春意

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：HARRY．POTTER×DRACO．MALFOY  
> ※短篇完結

空氣中彌漫著的些微青草味道不斷的向他撲鼻而來，即使已經進入春天了清晨的微風仍然帶著寒意，他忍不住瑟縮了一下，調整好脖子上的圍巾後放緩腳步繼續向前走。

今天他不知道為什麼醒得特別早，想再睡個回籠覺卻發現怎麼躺都睡不著，在床上翻了好幾次後他決定乾脆下床到處走走好了，也許能發現什麼有趣的事物也說不定。

Harry漫無目的的走著邊打著哈欠，腹部傳來的饑餓感讓他微微皺眉，從起床後到現在他什麼東西也沒吃。Harry伸了個懶腰，也許該回去了。在他轉過身時，眼角餘光不經意地撇到不遠處的大樹下隱隱約約坐著一個人影，早晨的薄霧讓他看的不是很清楚。Harry遲疑了一會兒，終究抵不過好奇心的驅使邁開步伐往那道人影的方向走去，到底是誰一大清早就坐在那邊做什麼？

隨著他的腳步薄霧後的影子變得越來越清晰，當他站定在距離大樹只有幾步遠的地方時他不由得一愣，有些睜大的碧綠色瞳孔一眨也不眨地凝視著眼前的景象。

白粉色的花朵在微風吹過時接連掉落下幾片花瓣，柔軟的花瓣在空中飛舞了幾秒後以緩慢的速度輕輕落在坐在樹下的人兒身上和他的周圍，鉑金色的頭髮被風吹得上下跳躍著，晨曦的陽光柔和的包圍住眼前這個人，他那兩排長而濃密的睫毛在陽光下投設在臉頰上形成狹長的影子，隨著輕微呼吸而翕動的鼻翼，一開一闔緩緩吐出氣息形狀優雅的唇，整幅景象透露出一絲慵懶的感覺——Harry望著眼前那張睡容沉靜的臉孔默默出神，很長時間過去他不知道自己在想什麼，也許根本什麼也沒想，只是看著他發呆。

當Harry回過神來他輕皺一下眉感到有點懊惱，為什麼他會看著這惹人厭的傢伙發呆？？…一定是他還沒清醒過來。嗯，就是這樣。  
Harry在心中為自己剛才的行為做了個辯解後，又將目光調回到睡在樹下的金髮少年身上，沒想到只是出來走走也會看到這討厭的傢伙。話說回來這傢伙怎麼會睡在這裡？難不成他從昨晚就一直睡在這種地方嗎？！——Harry不自覺的皺緊眉頭，注意到少年的右手中拿著一本書，是看書看到睡著了？？…真是個笨蛋。

他收回散亂的思緒，聳了聳肩，反正這傢伙怎麼樣都不關他的事，當作沒看到回到餐聽去吃早餐吧。Harry轉過身，踏出一兩步後倏地又停下腳步，低垂著頭像是在思考著什麼。  
而後他淺淺的嘆了口氣，轉回身小心翼翼地走到金髮少年身旁蹲下，拿下圍在他脖頸上的紅金色的圍巾然後套上少年纖細的頸項，Harry動作輕柔地幫他調整好圍巾，最後在他的胸前處打了個死結才鬆手。

Harry吃吃地笑著，我看你之後要怎麼把它拿下來，只可惜看不到你看到這條圍巾時的反應，一定非常有趣。

Harry盯著全然不受影響般仍熟睡著的金髮少年，他似乎從未這麼近距離的看著他，也從未見過他睡著的樣子。醒著時總是跟他針鋒相對、老愛找他的麻煩、處處與他為敵，睡著時卻是這樣整個人散發出一種溫和而安然的感覺，不帶有任何敵意，加上不斷從他身上飄來的淡淡的櫻花清香，令人不禁沉溺在這柔和的氛圍裡。

Harry甩了甩頭，這些莫名其妙的想法是從哪裡竄出來的？？…一定是他肚子太餓才會導致他有點精神錯亂了，還是趕緊回去吃早餐吧。  
Harry站起身，看了幾眼還未醒過來的金髮少年，撇了撇嘴自言自語似的輕聲喃喃道：「…你要是再繼續睡在這裡，會感冒的。」

語畢後Harry不在意那個人有沒有聽到，便轉過身往學校餐聽的方向走去。  
  
  
  
  
過沒多久，Draco睡眼惺忪的幽幽轉醒，他有些茫然的看著位在他眼前的一大片湖泊和遍地的花草，腦海裡的意識慢慢清晰起來——對了，他昨晚在這裡看書，然後…他就這樣不小心睡著了？？噢，他怎麼會犯這種可笑的錯誤。Draco懊惱地想著。

Draco打了個冷顫，不知道現在幾點了，今天第一堂課是魔藥學，要是因為睡過頭而遲到了會讓教授和學院蒙羞的。他掙扎著爬起來，這時他才注意到有一條長長的東西在他胸前晃盪著，他低頭一看，湛藍色的眼睛驚愕地睜大，為、為什麼葛萊芬多那沒品味又難看至極的圍巾會掛在他的脖子上？！是哪個葛萊芬多的混帳膽敢趁他熟睡時對他做出這種事？！要是被他發現是哪個白癡的話他一定要給那個該死的傢伙好看！！

Draco邊咬牙切齒地拉扯著圍巾想取下它邊在心裡咒罵著，奇怪，這玩意兒怎麼扯不下？！他定睛一看，原來是被人打了個死結。

搞什麼鬼？！！——Draco怒氣沖沖地想著。是想讓他取不下來嗎？！好阿，他發誓一定要抓到這個對他惡作劇的該下地獄的傢伙，他會將他所受到屈辱以十倍奉還回去！！——他滿腹怒火地詛咒著。

拉扯著圍巾的雙手慢慢停下動作，Draco看似有些疲累的喘了口氣，等等回到寢室叫那兩隻豬想辦法幫他取下來吧。將被他扯到有些走形的圍巾再次拉好，溫暖的觸感從脖頸處緩緩慢延到全身，一股從未有過的奇妙感覺從他的心底悄悄升起——這條圍巾雖然醜，但是…還蠻溫暖的。  
  
  
  
  
End。  



End file.
